tokyoghoul_fangroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Ippei Kusaba
Birth Arc Ippei was born on an unknown Island said to be inhabited by the most honorable living things in this world, this includes, dragons, unicorns, fairies and much mor e, and Ippei was the purest of them all, it was said that when he was born, all the ghouls felt a shiver down their spines because of the foreshadowing of King Ippei. His mother and father are unknown but we thank them for Ippei, Ippei was born with glasses on and didn't cry at birth because crying is for weebs like Forneverworld and Chibi Reviews. Childhood Arc Ippei as a child was stronger than everyone else and better than everyone at everything, but being the well mannered pure person that he is, he never ever gloated or let people feel inferior rather he would claim that they are better than him. He was much more handsome than any other man on the island and on the planet, nearly all the girls tried to slide in his DMs but he respected them too much to try anything. He started reading books because he was done with physical activites after finding no match on planet Earth, and he stumbled upon a book about Ghouls, after reading this book he realized his destiny which was to become a ghoul exterminator. While walking near the 20th ward he stumbled upon a young Tonka, He realized that this ghoul would be his end. He promised himself that One day he will the martyr of all mankind and ghouls alike. He went to Harambe to train the art of guerilla warfare, together they made a father and mentor relationship that even the Arima and kaneki ship got broken. He cried so hard when Harambe left him, Causing the Japan Tsunami in March of 2011. Adulthood Arc After reading many books about ghouls he left the magical Island on a quest to become a ghoul investigator, he arrived in Tokyo, Japan at January 28th, 2007. He took the entrance exam and passed with flying colors even beating records of Arima and Amon. He had to start off as a low rank Ghoul Investigator but that did not bother him as he wasn't there for praise or respect, he was there to rid humanity of ghouls, the enemies of humanity. He was stationed at the 20th ward with Nakajima as a partner, he was far superior to Nakajima but never made it apparent because of his love for Nakajima. Nakajima would often pay for his food as jest, but Nakajima didn't know that Ippei was returning the favor by deposting x5 of every meal he'd pay for into a secret trust fund for Nakajima's daughters college fund. After Ippei was murdered in cold blood the fund he raised for Nakajimas daughter was almost a small loan of a million dollars. One day after exterminating 30 ghouls as practise, two more senior investigators came to the 20th ward to work with Ippei and Nakajima, Amon Koutaro and Kureo Mado. Ippei loved both of them and viewed Amon as a brother, Amon would sometimes chastise Ippei for not being serious enough as one time Ippei didn't want to dig up the grave of a ghoul, such was his honor. Noodles Arc One day Ippei and Nakajima invited Amon Koutaro for lunch and Amon accepted, Ippei knew this day that he was going to die so he wanted to have one final meal with his friends, he knew he was going to die because he broke the 4th wall and saw that if he would survive, then most likely Touka wouldv'e killed Nakajima instead and Ippei could not handle that sadness, so instead he made Ishida choose him as a martyr. When they left the shop, Amon took his leave and Ippei said "Goodbye" whilst one single tear rolled down his cheek, he knew this would be his last time seeing him, he walked with Nakajima knowing that Tonka was hovering above. As his final seconds came he came to peace with his death and under his breath he wished Nakajima farewell and wished him the best since he sacrificed his life for him, at that moment Tonka came down and right before splitting his head into two pieces, Ippei said "please change your murderous ways, I will forgive you for this but you must change" and then she slashed his head, she then fled after fighting Mado. Election Arc a major election was held during late july of 2k16. ippei soared 2 da top of da polls, it was absolute guaranteed victory but then the cursed tried to stop Ippei's will from being completed. The Ippei's squad tried it's best with The Swaggotsleading the resistance against the mighty power of the cursed, After 24 hours of fighting it resulted in Marude leading the Election. Funeral Arc His funeral was held by the CCG, it was the biggest funeral that Japan had ever seen, even the President of The United States attended, he was mourned for many hours, only one person didnt attend and that was Kureo Mado, he acted like it was a waste of time but in reality he was deeply saddened by his death and wanted to find Tonka as soon as possible to exact revenge on her. To this day we mourn our King, he has died but he will never be forgotten. Category:T-THE F-FOUR-EYED K-KING